As cinco vezes em que Lily não beijou Sirius
by Livia F
Summary: Por um momento, ela pensa em dizer sim. Ele está tão quente e ela tão fria, mas aí ela ouve o eco da risada dele e vê o contorno dos lábios dele formando um sorrisinho e ela se lembra de que o odeia. // Lily/Sirius. TRADUÇÃO


**Por favor, não encarem isso como um shipper Lily/Sirius – definitivamente não é! Dêem uma chance à história e mantenham em mente que Sirius tinha que ser tão próximo da Lily quanto era do James (ou, ao menos, na minha cabeça ele era!). **_(nota da autora traduzida)_

_

* * *

_

**As cinco vezes em que Lily não beijou Sirius (e a vez em que ela o beijou)**

_Fanfiction de Wilhelmina Willoughby  
Tradução por Livia F._

**I.**

É o ano um. Novos começos. Exceto que esse é realmente um novo começo, com novas pessoas, e novas regras, e novos sentimentos e novos tudo, mas o modo como as crianças mais velhas a estão encorajando – torcendo por ela, ela gosta de pensar, enquanto a garrafa gira, gira, gira e para nela - meio que torna tudo melhor, não é?

Não é?

O outro menino, ela acha que o nome dele é Serious, embora não imagine porque uma mãe daria um nome desses pro filho, dá um sorriso amplo, mesmo que ela saiba que ele é um puro-sangue. Brevemente ela se pergunta, ao sentir o sangue indo todo para o rosto, enquanto ele se aproxima rapidamente dela, os olhos do menino dançando, o que ele faria se soubesse que ela é nascida-trouxa. Severus lhe contou que as pessoas aqui não gostam muito de bruxas que nasceram de pais trouxas, mas esse garoto parece ok. Ou, ao menos, ele ainda não sabe. Ele não tentaria beijá-la se soubesse, tentaria?

Quando ele está, tipo, bem ali, e ela consegue sentir o hálito dele em seu rosto, meio sabor chocolate, na verdade meio nojento, se ela for honesta, ela fecha os olhos. É isso que eles fazem nos filmes, certo? E aí ele vai pressionar seus lábios nos dela por, o quê?, dois segundos ou algo assim? E é isso.

Exceto que nada nunca acontece. Ela abre os olhos e vê todos eles rindo, ouve-os dando risadinhas um para o outro, sente seu rosto ferver. A sala meio que roda por um segundo, e ela quase fica tentada a agarra aquela estúpida garrafa de vidro e atirá-la na cara daquele Serious estúpido, mas isso vai metê-la numa encrenca e McGonagall a assusta. Muito. Além disso, ela não quer ser posta num trem de volta pra casa antes de conseguir aprender qualquer mágica.

Mas ela faz uma cara feia pra ele e passa empurrando seu amigo, aquele garoto com o cabelo bagunçado e os óculos, enquanto sobe batendo os pés para seu dormitório. Quase a faz se sentir melhor, o olhar irritado na cara dele. Como se ele é quem quisesse beijá-la. Ou como se ele estivesse prestes a dar um soco na cara do Serious.

De qualquer maneira, ela sorri um pouquinho ao pensar nisso.

* * *

**II.**

Ela sabe que ele é um imbecil convencido antes mesmo de saber o que isso significa. O jeito como ele entra em um cômodo, o jeito como seu cabelo cai sobre seus olhos, o jeito que o sorriso dele é meio sarcástico, do modo mais irritante possível. Ele é um imbecil convencido, e ela não gosta dele, nunca gostou, nem um pouquinho, mas há garotas no seu dormitório que falam sobre como seria dar uns amassos com ele e quando elas começam, ela não consegue tirar isso da cabeça.

Ela tem treze anos e ainda não deu seu primeiro beijo, mas Dorcas e Siobhan e Mary já. Não é como se ela não _quisesse_. Ela quer. E fica com muita vergonha quando elas começam a falar sobre como foi o primeiro delas e ela não tem nada a acrescentar. Ela diz às garotas que está esperando pela pessoa certa, mas por que não deveria ser um dos garotos mais populares da escola? Ele quase a beijou uma vez, dois anos atrás, mesmo que tenha sido uma brincadeira - ela estivera pronta, e se ele não fosse um imbecil convencido tão grande ele provavelmente a teria beijado.

Mesmo que ela o odeie.

Então ela marcha até a Sala Comunal uma noite, quando as garotas começam a dar risadinhas demais, determinada a encontrá-lo, segurá-lo e beijá-lo. Isso vai mostrar a elas. Todos vão comentar a respeito.

Potter está lá embaixo perto da lareira, fazendo alguma coisa estranha com seu sapato, ela não quer saber, e ela se aproxima dele porque, Deus, quando é que aquelas dois não estão juntos e quando foi que eles fizeram a cirurgia pra se separarem?

"Onde tá o Black?" ela exige, mãos nos quadris.

Potter levanta uma sobrancelha e balança a cabeça na direção do retrato. "Foi na cozinha. Por quê?"

Ela fica desnorteada por um momento porque isso não é contra as regras? Seus braços caem ao lado de seu corpo, e ela quase, quase fica tentada a se sentar ao lado dele, mas ela tem um garoto pra beijar agora. E Potter não é um garoto. "Bom, tudo bem. Obrigada," ela agradece. "Divirta-se com o seu... sapato."

Ela sai da Sala Comunal e dá no máximo dois passos quando dá de encontro com ele. Ele a segura - principalmente porque ele está quase caindo e ela é um objeto que ele pode usar como apoio - e aí ri quando olha pra baixo e, olha só, é ela.

"Evans!" ele diz. "O que você tá fazendo aqui fora?"

Ela suspira. "Olha, eu preciso te beijar. Ou você pode me beijar. Tanto faz. Mas a gente precisa se beijar, ok, porque eu ainda não beijei ninguém e as meninas ficam me enchendo o saco pra caramba e você é super popular-"

Ele ri. É uma risada alta e insolente e ele é um imbecil tão convencido, porque ele põe a mão no ombro dela como se fosse para confortá-la e se inclina um pouquinho para deixar sua cara irritante e convencida na mesma altura que a dela.

"Eu não posso fazer isso."

O "por que não?" dela parece um choro, de tão desesperada que ela está.

"Porque não," ele se levanta, se ajeitando novamente, virando-se de costas para ela. É uma não-resposta. Porque ela é uma sangue-ruim, certo? Porque ela tem cabelo ruivo e sardas e é pálida como a neve? Porque ela é muito baixa, muito fina, muito inteligente? O quê?

"Por que não?" pergunta mais alto dessa vez, porque ele está no meio do caminho de entrar pelo buraco do retrato, mas principalmente porque ela está muito brava. O que há de tão errado com ela pra ele não a beijar?

Ele dá um sorriso afetado, faz aquele som de _tsc, tsc_ por entre os dentes e lhe joga um beijo. "Porque você não é minha pra beijar. _Au revoir_, Evans!"

O retrato se fecha. Ela fica parada.

Que diabos _aquilo_ quer dizer?

* * *

**III.**

Ela está pelada. Ela está nua em pelo no meio do corredor, sua toalha caída aos seus pés, e ele está simplesmente parado ali, olhando. Queixo caído, olhos arregalados, rosto vermelho. É no meio da noite e ela pode _jurar_ que checou a Sala Comunal para ter certeza que todos estavam em seus quartos antes de escapar, mas é claro que ela estava errada. É claro que ele está acordado, perambulando por partes do castelo que deveriam estar mortas a essa hora.

Ela não tem certeza de quem está com mais vergonha por ter sido pego, mas, bom, é isso aí.

"Uh," é o que ele diz.

O som a alivia de sua paralisia momentânea. Ela agarra sua toalha rapidamente e a enrola em volta do corpo, segurando-a fechada com as duas mãos dessa vez, toalha maldita, e evita os olhos dele. Tenta passar por ele como se nada tivesse acontecido aqui, nada pra ver, andando, andando, mas ele agarra seu pulso e, tudo bem, ela não pode ignorar o modo como a mão dele está quente contra a pele fria dela.

"Me larga, Black," ela estoura, tentando puxar seu braço de volta e segurar a toalha no lugar ao mesmo tempo. Ela também tenta impedir sua voz de tremer, mas isso não acontece. "O que você tá fazendo aqui tão tarde? Me _larga_."

Ele a puxa mais pra perto. Por que ela não está resistindo tanto quanto deveria? Ela mantém o olhar firme, seu rosto feito pedra, enquanto ele coloca outra mão quente em sua cintura. Agora seria a hora perfeita pra empurrá-lo pra longe. Agora mesmo. Agora.

Agora.

"Evans," ele murmura, e se ela o tivesse empurrado, talvez ele tivesse entendido o recado. Mas ela não empurrou. E ela não disse nada. Ele se aproxima. "Acho que eu quero repensar aquela proposta do beijo. Você topa?"

Por um momento, ela pensa em dizer sim. Ele está tão quente e ela tão fria e os olhos dele são como o céu mais nublado, mas aí ela ouve o eco da risada dele e vê o contorno dos lábios dele formando um sorrisinho e se lembra de que ela o odeia e nunca, jamais vai querer os lábios imbecis e convencidos dele nos seus.

Ela o empurra pra longe. "Eu espero que o Potter saiba o que você está fazendo agora."

Funciona. Ela sente uma satisfação negra ante o olhar no rosto dele. Ele vai embora com raiva, deixando-a lá em sua toalha, mas ela não se arrepende do golpe baixo ou de colocar a ideia na cabeça dele.

Pelo menos é isso que ela diz pra si mesma no dia seguinte, quando Potter não olha pra nenhum dos dois.

* * *

**IV.**

_Gri-fi-nó-ria! Gri-fi-nó-ria!_ Elas cantam, a sala girando rapidamente à sua volta enquanto ela e Dorcas e Siobhan rodam uma em torno da outra em comemoração. _Gri-fi-nó-ria! Gri-fi-nó-ria!_

As meninas soltam sua mão, rindo enquanto ela é mandada girando para um par de braços e um peito sólido que treme. Ela olha pra cima e primeiro sente o cheiro de Uísque de Fogo no hálito dele, o que, eca, nojento, mas aí ela encontra os olhos dele e não pode evitar sorrir da risada dele. _Gri-fi-nó-ria! Gri-fi-nó-ria!_

"Oi, Sirius!" ela cumprimenta, colocando as mãos na cintura dele para fazer a sala parar de rodar. "Você foi brilhante lá, eu vi você salvar o James daquele balaço na cabeça. Muito, muito brilhante, senhor."

Ele olha pra baixo, pra ela, olha e olha e olha, e ela dá um beliscão da pele da cintura dele pra fazê-lo parar. Os olhos dele ganham um pouquinho de foco novamente e ele ri, assente e diz, "_Foi _bem brilhante, não foi?" mas ele não tem que perguntar pra ela porque os dois estão sorrindo de orelha a orelha um para o outro, pra lá de bêbados com a vitória e com o álcool.

Lily já bebeu Uísques de Fogo demais, ela acha. _Gri-fi-nó-ria!_

As mãos de Sirius escorregam para a base das costas dela. Sinos de alarme, embora diminuídos, tocam em sua cabeça. Ela põe as mãos no peito dele e o empurra gentilmente, com a noção de que o rosto dele está mais perto do que deveria estar do dela e que ela não sabe em que lugar da sala James está no momento. _Gri-fi-nó-ria! _Esse pensamento a ajuda a ficar sóbria - ao menos, é o suficiente pra lhe dar algum senso.

"A gente tá bêbado", ela diz, fazendo questão de rir. Vira a cabeça pro lado e pisca os olhos pra ele, correndo as mãos por seu peito até atingir o colarinho da camisa dele. Ela tenta ignorar o modo como ele se arrepia. "Você tá bêbado, né?"

Sirius assente, as mãos se movendo para se fechar em torno dos pulsos dela. _Gri-fi-nó-ria!_ Ele dá um sorrisinho. É meio encantador. "Totalmente, querida. Feito um gambá. Isso deveria... provavelmente parar de acontecer, não deveria?"

Ela não tem certeza se ele está falando sobre ele ficar bêbado ou sobre os dois acabarem assim, mais uma vez, mas Lily suspira com alívio pesado porque nada aconteceu, absolutamente nada. "Sim," ela concorda. "Me ajuda a encontrar nosso triunfante Capitão?"

_Gri-fi-nó-ria!_ "Acho que eu o vi com Garret, perto ali das bebidas." Ele se inclina e agarra as pernas dela, levantando-a e jogando-a por sobre os ombros. O movimento é tão rápido que ela pensa que vai vomitar em cima das costas do garoto, mas o ombro dele batendo no estômago dela deve estar impedindo que os alimentos saiam ou algo do tipo. Tudo que ela pode fazer é agarrar a cintura dele com os braços e esperar.

"Pontas! Vem pegar seu prêmio de vitória!" Sirius grita. "Encontrei isso aqui perto da estante e achei que seria perfeito, você sendo nosso líder destemido e tudo. Medalha de ouro, _mon captain_!"

Lily não consegue ver James - não consegue ver nada além do vermelho escuro da camiseta de Sirius - mas ela o ouve rir enquanto eles se aproximam. "Espera - uma donzela só pra mim? Almofadinhas, não precisava!"

Sirius a coloca de pé e ela imediatamente é tomada pelos braços de James. Ele a beija, profunda e longamente, e a sala começa a rodar novamente quando ela sente o coração dele bater apressado contra suas mãos. As mãos dele se encaixam na cintura dela e as dela no peito dele e quando eles se separam ele está radiante, seus olhos cheios de tudo aquilo que o coração dela está gritando, e ela acha que é isso o que importa, no fim das contas.

"Falei," Sirius fala, batendo nas costas de James. _Gri-fi-nó-ria!_ "Perfeito."

* * *

**V.**

"Vocês não podem."

Sirius revira os olhos e coloca os sapatos. James faz o mesmo, mas por trás das costas dela e infinitamente com mais sutileza, mas Lily vai lidar com ele depois. Ela cerra os punhos, diz a si mesma para se acalmar, caramba, ela está fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água, mas seu temperamento é tão explosivo quanto a cor de seus cabelos e nem fodendo eles vão sair hoje à noite.

Exceto que "vocês não podem" parece ser seu único argumento e não é do feitio do Sirius dar ouvidos a ela, de qualquer modo.

"Vocês estão sendo estúpidos!" ela grita, dando a volta no sofá para tirar a varinha do amigo de suas mãos. Ela a joga em outro quarto e se vira para enfiar uma unha no peito dele. "Estúpidos, irresponsáveis, sem consideração, impulsivos, precipitados, _estúpidos_ -"

"Nós vamos", ele diz. Ele a contorna, entra na sala de jantar para pegar sua varinha de volta. Ela ouve a cabeça dele bater debaixo do tampo da mesa. "E eu sinto muito, Lily," ele continua quando volta, colocando a varinha em seu jeans. "Porque eu sei que você e James têm coisas para planejar para o casamento, mas isso é importante."

Ela começa a ver tudo vermelho. Importante. Como se ela se casar com James não fosse _importante_. Ela vai mostrar pra esse idiota estúpido, irresponsável, sem consideração, o que é -

James agarra sua cintura por trás e a afasta de Sirius e do ataque que ela com certeza estava prestes a cometer. Ela se esquiva do abraço dele e bate os pés para longe dos dois, abrindo com força os armários da cozinha. Onde diabos eles colocaram aquela chaleira idiota? Quando estavam desempacotando as coisas, ela mandou James colocar a chaleira em uma das prateleiras mais baixas, onde ela pudesse alcançá-la, e ele tinha dito "sim, querida" mas nessa hora sua boca estava no pescoço dela e ela não estava pensando muito sobre caixas de papelão ou o que eles deveriam colocar no pequeno armário em cima da geladeira.

Eventualmente ela acha a chaleira em um dos armários perto do forno. Ela tem que conscientemente fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer enquanto alcança a torneira, e a água faz sua bexiga expandir quando atinge o fundo da chaleira. A raiva em seu estômago é tão mais pesada.

"Lily."

Ela coloca a chaleira no fogão e mantém as costas viradas para ele. "Se você quer ir e colocar a vida de vocês dois em risco, seu palhaço estúpido e descuidado, então vai. Mas eu nunca mais quero ver sua cara se alguma coisa acontecer com o James."

"Não vai acontecer nada, você tá sendo dramática," Sirius suspira, agarrando os braços dela e virando-a para encará-lo. Ela olha feio para o peito dele. "A gente já fez isso antes. Nós sempre voltamos pra casa inteiros. Você sabe disso."

"E você sabe do que eu tô falando. Você tá sendo um imbecil, Sirius Black. Voldemort está lá fora, _hoje_ _à noite_, e você acha que se jogar no meio das coisas vai ajudar? Você acha que colocar a vida de vocês em perigo vai fazer algum bem pra gente? É o _Voldemort_. Ele vai _matar vocês_."

A voz dele é baixa quando ele agarra o queixo da garota com as mãos. Ela não consegue resistir à força de aço dele, não consegue virar para o outro lado, e acaba encarando-o nos olhos. Os dois estão bravos agora. "E quem mais vai, Lily? Quem mais?"

Isso a está matando. Vai matá-la, esperar eles voltarem para ela, vivos. A preocupação vai matá-la, os "e se" e as milhares de cenas terríveis passando por sua cabeça. Ela vai comer todas as suas unhas e perder uns punhados de cabelo e vai ter umas bolhas nos seus pés por causa de todos os vai-e-vem que ela vai fazer, se não tiver um ataque de pânico antes.

Mas ele está certo.

Imbecil estúpido e convencido.

"Tudo bem." Ela se inclina para frente - quase, quase tentada a lhe dar um pequeno beijo, só pro caso de ele nunca mais voltar, pro caso de essa ser realmente a última vez - e pressiona sua testa contra o peito dele. Ela permite algumas batidas de coração passarem. "Tudo bem."

Ele corre as mãos pra cima e pra baixo no braço arrepiado dela. "Tudo bem?"

"Aham," ela responde, se afastando. "Só... por favor, não deixa o James fazer nada idiota, ok? Eu realmente quero continuar com ele."

Sirius ri baixinho antes de suspirar. "Sim, senhora. Sem desvios, sem álcool, sem festa, sem mulheres. Até lá e de volta pra cá, assim como planejado."

Ela bate nele com um pano de prato.

* * *

**VI.**

Ela não pode acreditar - está casada. Está casada com _James Potter_, de todas as pessoas, e a Lily mais nova não teria um ataque do coração se soubesse disso? Mas ele é maravilhoso e lindo e tudo que ela sempre quis em um homem e se ele não parar de encará-la daquele jeito, do outro lado do salão, enquanto dança com a avó dela, ela vai ter que educadamente roubá-lo e fazer coisas sujas com ele em algum armário por aí. Eles têm uma coisa com armários. Armários e banheiros. Evestiários.

Eles têm uma coisa com espaços fechados.

"Essa cara não fica bem em você," Sirius diz, uma taça de champanhe em mãos, enquanto se aproxima ao lado dela. "Na verdade, acho que eu vi essa cara em um puma feroz no cio uma vez , mas eu poderia estar enganado. Quer dançar?"

"Não sei," ela ri. Ele coloca seu copo em uma mesa, e ela coloca as mãos nas dele de qualquer modo, caminhando com ele para a pista de dança. É a primeira Dança de Noiva e Padrinho deles da noite. "Tem certeza que você quer dançar com um puma feroz? Eu poderia te atacar a qualquer momento."

"Ah, mas você é recém-casada. Pontas está mais preparado pra lidar com isso do que eu." Uma das mãos dele encontra seu lugar na cintura dela e a outra segura a mão livre da garota. Logo eles estão balançando, brincando a respeito dos poucos convidados, sobre como Dumbledore e McGonagall realmente parecem um par perfeito, não é, e será que eles imaginavam tudo isso há alguns anos?

"Céus, Almofadinhas, eu odiava tudo em você," ela ri, sem medo de lhe dizer isso agora, quando sabe que eles ganharam o amor um do outro. Ela se vê ficando com os olhos marejados ao pensar nisso e tem que olhar para a mesa de comida por sobre o ombro dele para se recompor; é uma noite emotiva, pensa, e ela está chorando pelas menores coisas - não deveria ter problema chorar por causa disso. "Mas, você sabe... é só que... você é..."

"Eu sei," Sirius diz, e Lily acha que nunca ouviu a voz dele tão suave. Ela olha para o rosto borrado dele e sorri, e dá risada, e ele não consegue continuar, tampouco. "Eu sei que isso é... nós somos... eu..."

Ela encosta o rosto no pescoço dele. "Nós nunca fomos muito bons nisso, fomos?"

"Nem um pouquinho." Ela jura que a voz dele tremeu, mas está contente demais para se mover da posição confortável que eles criaram para olhar o rosto dele. Eles balançam mais um pouco, seus passos fora do compasso da música. Ele respira fundo e aí, "Te amo, _ma cherie_."

É difícil evitar o choro agora. Ela levanta o rosto molhado, gentilmente pressiona seus lábios ao dele, e aí abre os olhos. Não há risada, não há sorrisos convencidos, não há raiva. Ele ainda é um imbecil convencido e ainda a deixa louca, mas ela _entende_ agora. É tudo pelo qual eles vieram trabalhando por anos, esse entendimento, esse equilíbrio, e ela não se importa em borrar a maquiagem ou bagunçar a camisa dele quando encosta o rosto contra o coração dele e o abraça mais apertado, porque ela está casada com o homem mais incrível do planeta e Sirius Black é seu melhor amigo e o que foi que ela jamais, jamais fez pra ter tanta sorte?

"Te amo também," ela murmura.

* * *

**Beta:** Serena Bluemoon _(obrigada pela atenção e ajustes, querida.)_


End file.
